


Midnight Snack

by minatozagays



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, dahmo, saida, saidahmo, samo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatozagays/pseuds/minatozagays
Summary: Momo's eating habits will get her in trouble one day.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea in mind for a while now, I just needed to let it out.
> 
> It's not great, I know, and I don't plan on continuing it unless you guys ask me to... idk.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Dahyun has always been a nice, funny person. She can be shy at times, but overall she usually loves meeting new people. And that didn't change one bit when she first met the three Japanese girls that started a new life as TWICE alongside her a few years back.

 

At first sight, Dahyun thinks Mina is too quiet for her own hyper self, but as time passes, Dahyun's love for the youngest Japanese girl grows. She loves watching shows with her, or asking her for help with a hard level on whatever game Dahyun is playing on her phone. All in all, Dahyun loves seeing Mina's gummy smile whenever she makes a stupid joke.

 

With Momo, Dahyun feels like she can talk about anything, and they become close friends easily. At first, Dahyun is kind of shy around her, but soon enough the love she feels for the oldest Japanese member makes her forget about it and she just gives into Momo.

 

And with Sana... Dahyun is confused.

 

It all starts pre-debut, but Dahyun tries not to pay much attention to it. She loves Sana as a friend, they laugh a lot... but there's this thing Dahyun doesn’t really know how to react to. Sana’s tendency to be quite touchy. 

 

Dahyun rather likes it, but her head tells her it's wrong. She feels guilty somehow, enjoying Sana's hugs, cheek kisses, hand holding… it's weird. She never tells Sana... but she tells Momo.

 

One day, after watching a drama until late with Chaeyoung and Mina, Dahyun decides to stay in the living room and lie on the couch to overthink her confusing feelings for Sana. She catches Momo walking into the kitchen to have a snack which doesn’t surprise her even though it is now midnight.

 

Momo sees Dahyun sitting on the couch. She tilts her head and smiles at the younger girl. The absence of a smile on the younger girl’s face makes Momo change her snack plans immediately. She turns on her feet and walks towards the couch hurriedly, sitting next to Dahyun. The somber expression on her face does nothing to ease Momo’s worry.

 

Momo frowns and Dahyun doesn’t say anything. She stays really quiet, not daring to move, like she could scare her away if she made any sudden movements. After a few seconds that feels like ages, she asks what's wrong, softly, not to startle her. Deep down, Momo can't stand watching the poor girl being consumed by whatever troubled thoughts that are on her mind right now. Dahyun sighs at Momo, not really knowing how or where to start… But Dahyun tells her, because Momo is her friend… more than a simple friend actually, and she knows she can count on her.

 

Momo listens to her, never breaking eye contact with Dahyun, nodding and offering her shoulder as support when Dahyun starts tearing up. She accepts the invitation and rests her head on it and she feels arms wrapping around her as words keep flowing from her mouth in the quiet night. 

 

Once Dahyun is done explaining the whole situation, she suddenly feels embarrassed. She can only look down at her knees. She straightens her body and in consequence leaves Momo's comfortable embrace.

 

Dahyun tells her she's ashamed of herself, ashamed of all these feelings that invade her when Sana is around. She half-expects Momo to be disgusted or to judge her for enjoying Sana's touch, Sana's hugs, Sana's voice. For enjoying Sana in general… but, of course, Momo doesn't judge her.

 

Now would be a good time to mention that Momo likes Dahyun same way Dahyun likes Sana.

 

Momo simply stares at her with her signature smile full of hope and genuineness. She tells Dahyun that she isn’t weird, how she isn’t disgusting and shouldn’t be ashamed of herself or how she feels... because really, who can be ashamed of love? Momo picks each word carefully, measuring their impact and always making sure she uses the softest and nicest words to refer to Dahyun, because really, the pale girl is the purest gift Momo could get from life. The younger girl can only smile shyly at her words. And Dahyun shakes her head, as if she doesn't believe all those compliments. But Momo makes sure she knows how genuine her words are by continuing to shower her with appreciation.

 

When their talk dies down, Dahyun feels lighter and Momo hugs her happily, kissing her cheek a few times in the process to make the younger girl smile one more time.

 

When Momo is ready to let go of the hug, she feels Dahyun shift next to her, leaning more into her and kissing her cheek too. And her jaw. And under her ear. Momo closes her eyes and feels a smile tug at her lips. She tightens her embrace and enjoys the soft affection she's getting in the dark of the living room. 

 

Dahyun's heart rate rises fast because of her own actions, scared to the bones because of what she know she’s about to do, but it doesn't show in her voice when she says; "maybe Sana's touch is not the only one I enjoy... Am I any less good for that then?"

 

Momo retreats a bit, just enough to look into Dahyun's eyes, shining even though the room is quite dark. The older girl feels her own heart race as well but she ignores it.

 

Momo grins, her breath hitching ever so slightly before she kisses Dahyun's cheek, dangerously close to the corner of her lips, "Good to know little girl. I'll keep it in mind."

 

She cups Dahyun's cheek with her palm, stroking the soft skin there for a second. A second long enough for Momo to realize what she wants. What they both want.

 

She snaps out of it at once and quickly moves her hand to let it rest on Dahyun's shoulder,  "Let's get some sleep, we have a schedule tomorrow".

 

Dahyun nods and gets up. Momo follows her lazily, sleep already starting to catch up to her. When the younger girl gets to her door, she stops in the middle of the hallway and Momo almost bumps into her but before she can say anything she feels arms wrapping around her body and holding her very tightly.

 

"Thank you, Momoring," she says, trying to hold her tears, happy ones this time.

 

"Always, little girl," Momo can’t help smiling into the hug, kissing her hair softly before whispering one more goodnight and closing the door once Dahyun gets in.

 

She goes back to the kitchen, remembering about that snack she was supposed to take, and heads to the basement. 

 

“You took longer than I expected,” a voice says when Momo's steps make it downstairs. 

 

“Sorry, I was talking to Dahyun and-”

 

“I know, I heard you guys,” she looks up from her phone and locks her eyes with Momo’s, “What should we do about it?”

 

Momo sits next to her, resting her head on her shoulder, “I’m not sure, Sana… this is a mess.”

 

“I think it's pretty simple. We've talked about it before,” her hand moves unconsciously and rests on Momo's knee, stroking it.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“We love her, she loves us, I love you, you love me... where's the mess?” Sana smiles genuinely at her, and Momo can't help but return it.

 

“We should talk to her first, before assuming she likes us both.”

 

“Who wouldn't like you, Moguri,” Sana cups her face and kisses her nose, “But I hope we can figure it out.”

 

“I really hope so too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up with any comment in my twitter acc @minatozagays, see you!


End file.
